fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Mermaid Pearl Pretty Cure!
'|マーメイドパールプリキュア！}} (or called as MerPearl PreCure or MerPeaUri) is a second fan series created by Le Pastiche, replaced by Aesthetic Dreams Pretty Cure in its same timeslot. The season's themes are mermaids and pearls, while the sub themes are music, colors, beaches, summer, and pool parties. Production After finishing Aesthetic Dreams Pretty Cure, Le Pastiche deceide to create a season about mermaids. However, it was scrapped. Later, after founding from Mermaid Melody, she creates a mermaid-styled season. But however, they add pearls, rainbows, colors and music to fit the theme. More weeks later, the season takes would be on an island, which is Isla Moana and Isla Pele. But it have many differences because Isla Moana was modern-city like island and Isla Pele was village-town like island. The civilian and its location and places, which their names are based on Wikibooks, depends on Hawaiian style.https://en.m.wikibooks.org/wiki/Writing_Adolescent_Fiction/Character_names/Hawaiian The lead characters, have twenty Cures (and a non-Cure) for the total of twenty-one Cures. Each the Cures' theme colors are based on the summer colored schemes. Later they added the represents (musical genre, mermaid style and summer style) to fit the theme. Also, they can't complete without an idol and music theme, so they have shared some elements from Mermaid Melody. Like other Pretty Cure seasons, they are started only with two Cures, which is Alana/Cure Pearl and Kanani/Cure Bubble. Plot Seas. The simplest way of the going beach. Can be swim, dive or do anything that if you find peace and tranquility. But in a reality, or fantasy, mermaids can dive in a sea. The attack you but they are so beautiful and strong, with a gentle heart. Months later, it was revealed that the mermaids are monsters or mythical creatures. Until that an monster who wants to pollutes the sea. The peaceful sea turns into sorrowful sea. Mermaids and creatures die. People hates swimming because of pollution. However, the wish is granted. The twenty pearls will brought from the mermaids to save the universe. They are called the "Mermaid Melodies", or called as Pretty Cures. With the help of Falulu and Tallulah, they must to save the sea and the universe. Synopsis Characters Pretty Cure * Alana is upbeat and cheerful girl who loves to saw beaches and pools. She loves to dream to be pilot. She loves studying, as she can do anything that she tries a lot for her best. Her father is the seaman and her mother is a chef. Moreover, Alana was turned unforgettable, as she was a little goof mood. As |キュアパール}}, she represents the sound pearl of Pop, based on flamingos/pearls. Her theme color is pink. * Kanani is Alana's best friend who is calm and strict. She loves scuba diving, as well she loves to care pets and other dangerous oceanic species. She is the Student Council Secretary, which she is gifted, calm girl. She is excellent at Biology. Her parens are proud of her and she deems as a "rich kid". She was typically wears eyeglasses or sunglasses because her eyes have astigmatism. As |キュアバブル}}, she represents the sound pearl of Jazz, based on pools and beaches/bubbles. Her theme color is blue. * Kona is a hyber boyish girl who was an expert at beach volleyball. She excels at sports, but was terrible at studies. Kona loves video games as well as action games. She can lift any heavy things and loves eating kakigori. She can be sweet but easily angry or getting hot-headded. Her ambition is to protect and support for her family. As |キュアウィード}}, she represents the sound pearl of Rock, based on palm trees/weeds. Her theme color is green. * Aliani, or Aila is kind and bubbly girl who loves arts. She loves to paint seas and oceans. She wishes to be a famous painter. Her parents are worked in a restaurant, in which she can help a lot. She loves to eat some foods because she has a strong sense of smell in which she saw some delicious food. Aila was not only good at painting, but also cooking as well as baking. As |キュアオーシャン}}, she represents the sound pearl of Disco, based on floats/deep seas and oceans. Her theme color is cyan. * Aulani, or Lani is energetic and lovely girl who loves surfing. She is always the winner in the surfing competitions, but she has a cool and sweet tooth. She can be arrogant and a short temper when it getting haggard. She loves popsicles and ice creams. Lani also likes to take photos as well as she also likes social media, mostly Facebook, Tumblr, Instagram and Snapchat. As |キュアテール}}, she represents the sound pearl of Classic, based on popsicles/fishes. Her theme color is purple. * Kekona, or Keko, is popular and confident girl who loves singing and dancing. She loves to play musical instruments and remixing songs. Keko is also creative like Aila, who also creates life hacks. She deemed her as a "perfect" girl or perfect student in the class. She was always the winner in the Singing Contests and Talent Competitions. She also creates song lyrics during free time. As |キュアサンド}}, she represents the sound pearl of Remix, based on pineapples/sands. Her theme color is yellow. * Akeyla is a famous model and writer who loves something "girly". She appears in shows and magazines and has a passion of being a fashion designer. She was attracted by boys and girls as she was like a runway walk. She also loves makeup and she has a large closet in her house. However, she was also good at studies but she hates sports. Akeyla also has a close-knit relationship with Lani. As |キュアシェル}}, she represents the sound pearl of Acoustic, based on beach balls/shells. Her theme color is orange. * Kona, or Nani is timid and klutzy girl who has a strong sense of justice. She loves water rides, as well as surfing. She rivals Aulani before during the surfboard contest until it was revealed that she is the missing sister. She is expert at English and Mathematics, as well she is expert at gymnastics and swimming. Nani was a possible strongest in the team. She was possible to rivals Kanani but it was failed to attempt. As |キュアコーラル}}, she represents the sound pearl of Country, based on surfboards/corals. Her theme color is red. * Leilani, born as from La Mermaidia, who was soon to be mermaid, but it adopted by her American stepparents and it was missed and brainwashed as |ヒドラ}}, a fake stepfather of Osen who was a part-timer of of Polluted Island. Leilani is a moody and cold girl who has a strange past. She used as Leilani to spying the pretty cures in just 100 days. Until her heart and mind was revived, in which she turns good. She is very energetic and intelligent person, and she is now warmed up. As '|スパークリングマーメイド}}, she represents the sound pearl of Orchestra, based on pool parties/mermaids. Her theme colors are pink, blue, cyan and purple.}} * Anela was one of the mermaids from La Mermadia and Isla Pele. Anela is a shy-type and childish girl who calls her as a "mentor" in the team. She has a autism, but her intelligence is normal and she can speak their advices. She is easilly forgettable and she can cares anything if someone happens to her friends. But not only the people, she have many pets in her house, so she can cares and feeds a lot. As |キュアサイレン}}, she represents the sound pearl of Opera, based on rocks/whales. Her theme color is teal. * Alani was one of the mermaids from La Mermadia and Isla Pele. Alani was the identical sister of Alana. She is tardy and lazy, despite that she was one of strongest. She was bad in English and Mathematics subject, making her reading skills was loudy. She is boyish, and different from her sister. She can gets harder-headed. She was still close from Kona. As |キュアブリーズ}}, she represents the sound pearl of House, based on air/castles. Her theme color is magenta. * Kalala was one of the mermaids from La Mermadia and Isla Pele. Kalala is the "mother" in the team. She can help her family, friends, and her opportunities to achieve her dream to be a teacher. She was called her as a "Philosopher" because she have many facts about the La Mermaidia. As |キュアソーラー}}, she represents the sound pearl of Soul, based on juices/sun. Her theme color is dandelion. * Kali was one of the mermaids from La Mermaidia and Isla Pele. Kali is outgoing and sociable girl who loves social media. She does well in her cooking skills and studies and she loves to hang out with her friends. Despite that she likes cooking, she hates vedgetables, because she was getting awful and refused but later she can eat. As |キュアヒト}}, she represents the sound pearl of Trap, based on fire/sea creatures. Her theme color is coral. * - One of the mermaids in La Mermaidia. She is cool and kind girl who wants to help anything that make her proud. She wishes to save the La Mermaidia and the two islands. She is a compassionate and diligent. As |キュアフラリー|Kyua Furarī}}, she represents the sound pearl of Samba, based on coconuts/starfish. Her theme color is peach. * One of the mermaids in La Mermaidia. A gentle boyish girl who has a powers of poisonous spells against the Polluted Island. She is forgotten and can be curious. As |キュアタイド}}, she represents the sound pearl of Electronica, based on ice/octopus. Her theme color is periwinkle. * One of the mermaids in La Mermaidia but can be turned to human. Amaui was a chef in a small business. She was also a chef of all deserts are made of fruits. Amaui was typically sweetvand moody girl. As |キュアショア}}, she represents the sound pearl of Ballad, based on seas/squids. Her theme color is lavender. * One of the mermaids in La Mermaidia but can be turned to human. Ahonui was quite hyper, but always turned upside-down. She is sadistic, but easily angry and nervous. She likes volleyball. When she join the group, she losses her sadistic and becomes more confident. As |キュアコアスト}}, she represents the sound pearl of Reggae, based on sun/fruits. Her theme color is turquoise. * One of the mermaids in La Mermaidia but can be turned to human. Alaula is a semi-lesbian. She was confused sometimes if she will fits anything to her. However, she deceides to become a girl someway but her clothing style remains her boyish side. As |スティング}}, she represents the sound pearl of Ambient, based on flip flops/urchins. Her theme color is lime. * One of the mermaids in La Mermaidia but can be turned to human. Kaila was an actress. She loves to watch movies and TV Shows in all genres. She was a spoil brat and stubborn, but she loves anything that she wants. But later, she is giving all of their wants. As |キュアクラム}}, she represents the sound pearl of Metal, based on umbrellas/clams. Her theme color is indigo. * One of the mermaids in La Mermaidia but can be turned to human. Kani is Kila's twin and the hotter side of the duo. She was a member of cheerleading and lacrose. She doesn't saw some villagers without a smile in her face. As |キュアラーヴァ}}, she represents the sound pearl of Dubstep, based on sailboats/reefs. Her theme color is maroon. * One of the mermaids in La Mermaidia but can be turned to human. Kila was Kani's twin and the colder side of the duo. She loves fiction and a vlogger, and loves gadgets. She also loves riding cars, motors and bikes. She was being the "Philosopher" in the group. She was straight-forwarded, and definitely always present. As |キュアウエーブ}}, she represents the sound pearl of Techno, based on castles/sharks. Her theme color is navy. La Mermaidia * A bear-like fairy who sents the eight rainbow pearls from the Queen to save the La Mermaidia. She is cheery, loves fruits and ice sweets and has an excellence in surfing. She ends her sentences with ~rura!. * A baby serpent who loves eat pineapples. She is sweet and childish girl which her sun and flower orament changes the color (orange for happy, teal for sad and viridian for sleepy, etc). She ends her sentences with ~faru!. * A sea monster from Isla Pele who is loyal and friendly. She loves popsicles and sundaes, and she is close to Akeyla and Konani. She ends her sentences with ~aroha!. Polluted Island * The main ruler of the Polluted Island. He will make dirty and abandonded the La Mermadia. He is the stepfather of Hydra. First Quarter * First general to appear. A handsome man who has a power of evil substances. He has a power of garbages. * Second general to appear. He was a typically joker and he was needing to make the La Mermaidia turned polluted. * Third general to appear. A young woman who was actually attracted to Osen, but she was a wife of Taint. She has a powe of black ink. * Fourth general to appear. A young girl who was daughter of Taint and Toxic. She hates music and she can make the Mermaid Pearls turned matte and black. * Fifth general to appear. A teenaged man who was Sully's friend, as well as son of Dusty. He has the power of petroleum. * Sixth general to appear. An old man who can create traps for fishes and mermaids. * Seventh general to appear. * Eighth general to appear. * Ninth general to appear. * Last general to appear. * The monsters of the season. Isla Moana : A girl wants to make the girls' life miserable to hell. She is always go-seeker to the Cures' identities. Isla Pele : A villager woman who was knowing about Akeyla, Nani, Anela, Alani, Kalala, Kali, Ailina and Kalani's identities. Items * The Cures' transformation accesory. The necklace have purple, dark and light-colored stringbeads with a shell-shaped pendant. It was assemble to Mermaid Melody's Sea Pearl Necklaces. The Cures must speak the phrase to start their transformation. * The season's main collectables and the power of the people's soul of positivity with full of love and happiness. The Pearls can collect in Melodic Shell. However, each villain can change the Mermaid Pearl to evil, being fron colorful and shiny to matte and black. * The Rhythm Sticks are microphone-like weapons. A microphone wand with featured the eight pearls on the above. It can attach the Mermaid Pearls to activate. * Leilani's transformation device. A flip phone styled device with a collection of Mermaid Pearls. She must speak their speech to start her transformation. Terminology * - The most known of the Mermaid Pearl Idol Warriors. Each Cure must save the entire La Mermaidia against the Polluted Island. Locations * The season's main honeplace, in which it has modern city-like island. * The classical village town-like island that besides Isla Moana. It was formerly homeplace of Akeyla and Konani. * The season's main location, which from the underwater of Pacific Ocean. It was also for Leilani, Tallulah and Falulu's homeplace. * The antagonists' homeplace. This was after Leilani was brainwashed by her stepfather Osen. Media Music / Music}} Episodes / Episodes}} Movies * - The prequel movie of YumeHoshi movie franchise. Alana and Kanani meets Shane and her friends after they are missing in the Dream Party. Until that a liitle girl named Chen, she must find her best friend Shin to save the world against Busshitsu. * - The movie of the season. The Mermaid Pearl Cures must to dive in a world of Abbysrium. Merchandise / Merchandise}} Form Changes * Pearl Form - The regular form of the Mermaid Pearl Cures. The arm warmers and boots are light colored, secured with dark-colored beads and depends on the length of each Cures. The bodice of the dress have light colored, with dark colored frills and a bright colored tie with a golden Mermaid Pearl insignia. The skirt depends on style, with the shades of each color and have a big ribbon at the back. They have hoop earrings with shells and beads, the string of AquaLace becomes choker, and their eyes turns a brighter shade. The hair accesories have bead-styled. Their hair gets styled a brighter shade and it gets grower. * Mermaid Form - The alternate form during underwater. Their accesories and appearances remains stays, but the arm warmers, dress, and boots are replaced to a mermaid form. The shell-shaped brassiere with dark colored beads on the back straps. Their mermaid tail consists of light-colored mermmaid body, with dark colored gills and tails and they are wearing dark colored bracelets and bangles. * Summer Form - The Summer form consists of a light-colored swimsuit with dark-colored details. The straps are frilly and semi-sleeveless.The frilly skirt have depends on shades. Their earrings are replaced to beaded seashells. The bracelets and bangles from the Mermaid form renains stays. The wedge heels secured by beads and ribbons. The hair acccesories are replaced to headbands with shell ribbons. * Idol Form - Remains stays from the Pearl Form, but it was upgraded because their details have more frills and beads. They have Pearl Watches. * Mermaid Sparkle Form - A mixture of Pearl, Summer and Idol forms, but it was became the details turn light-colored and the full bodice of the form turns white. Their hair and eyes turns a lighter shade and their hairstyle grows slightly. The gloves are replaced by cloth-like arm warmers with bracelets, pearls, ribbons and bagles while the boots are replaced to heels with details of frills, ribbons and pearls. Trivia * All Cures (sans Leilani) have names to have letters starts from A and K and the last letter of their names are ends in I and A. * The Mermaid Pearl Cures consists of twenty Cures. ** The first Colors are based on rainbow (pink, blue, green, cyan, purple, yellow, orange, and red) and the other color shades (teal, magenta, dandelion, coral, peach, navy, indigo, maroon, lavender, aqua, periwinkle and lime). ** If Sparkling Mermaid, the only non-Cure, who was unconsiously counted, this would been twenty-one Cures. ** Despite to have twenty Cures (and Sparkling Mermaid), only two Cures (Pearl and Bubble) would be appear first. * Most of the Cures' civilian names (sans Anela, Kali and Leilani) are TOO confusing because they have same names. ** Kona confused from/to Kekona ** Ailani confused from/to Aulani ** Konani confused from/to Kanani ** Alani confused from/to Alana ** Kalala confused from/to Akeyla *** Instead, they have used the nicknames to avoid confusion of the characters; while the rest are not included surnames because they are not so confuse. **** Ailani - Aila **** Aulani - Lani **** Kekona - Keko **** Konani - Nani * The season was inspired by Mermaid Melody. However, they have some similarities. ** Both have same colors based from the original characters: *** - Luchia and Alana *** - Noelle and Kanani *** - Rina and Kona *** - Karen and Aulani *** - Hanon and Ailani *** - Coco and Kekona *** - Sara and Akeyla *** - Seira and Konani ** Both themes are mermaids, pearls, music and colors. ** Their outfits are loosely similar to its design. * Mermaid Pearl! is the first season to have most number of villains, which are 10. However, they are still alive until the finale. * Mermaid Pearl! has some lead Cures specified as mermaids, sea monsters or half itself. ** Humans - 10 ** Half-Human, Half-Mermaid - 4 ** Mermaid (but can be human itself) - 4 ** Sea Monster (but it can be Half-Human, Half-Mermaid itself) - 3 (if you counting Sparkling Mermaid) * All of their pretty Cures are mostly sleeveless, frills and straps instead of puff-like sleeves. Gallery / Gallery}} PicsArt_09-13-08.30.32.png|First Logo Disclaimer This is my one of my MAIN Ether Party Pretty Cure seasons. Please do not steal any contents or ideas without permission! Because this season is full of spoilers! I do not own pretty Cure. But this season is created by mine and this is my first inspiration!!! References / References}} / Aqua Sparkle}} - Glitter Force version Category:Colors Themed Series Category:Music Themed Series